


That Alluring Smile

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Co-workers, Flirting, M/M, Office Sex, hail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It had looked too good to be true; the building where he worked wasn’t far from his place, he liked the neighbourhood, he liked the ambiance, he liked his co-workers.Someone even too much, and it had been that realization to make the ideal of perfection he had set in his mind waver.





	That Alluring Smile

Four months.

Four months and two weeks. And a few days, he hadn’t counted those, but he was sure they were taking their toll on his nerves.

When Yamada had started working in that office, he had been happy about it; he had just graduated from college, and the idea of starting a career right away had made him feel pretty good about himself.

It had looked too good to be true; the building where he worked wasn’t far from his place, he liked the neighbourhood, he liked the ambiance, he liked his co-workers.

Someone even too much, and it had been that realization to make the ideal of perfection he had set in his mind waver.

Arioka Daiki had interested him since the moment he had introduced himself.

Since he had started working there, he had always seen him smiling, always willing to help him and explain everything he didn’t understand.

They had worked pretty close together until the younger didn’t really know how to do certain stuff, and Ryosuke remembered those weeks as particularly pleasant.

Even now that he had grasped the details of his job, there were still chances for him to be close to Arioka, but there was always something leaving Yamada unsatisfied, like he wanted something more.

It hadn't taken him long to understand the nature of that craving, and to realize that he had let himself being taken a little too much from his co-worker.

He recognized what he felt as a danger, a danger too seductive that he wouldn’t even have bothered himself dealing with, if that would've meant being able to get him.

Ryosuke’s desk was close to the window, right in front of Daiki’s at the other end of the room.

He looked at him from time to time, smiling because he couldn’t help it, fantasising about how it would've been to become more intimate with him, to have a relationship that went over the work-related one.

To be kissed by that mouth, to be touched by those hands.

For Ryosuke’s self-control, going to work every morning had become challenging.

That afternoon he had stayed late.

He hadn't realized time passing by while he meddled with his computer, trying to make up for the time lost when the line had been but off, and after almost an hour spent trying to convince it to do what he wanted, he had raised his head looking for help.

The office was basically deserted, by then.

He saw a couple of his colleagues go out, waving at him and Arioka, now the only two left in the room.

Nervous for the situation, Ryosuke kept trying to solve his problem without asking for help, and he was so focused that he hadn't realized that the elder had gotten up and headed toward his desk.

When he found him behind his back he jumped, making him laugh.

“Easy, it’s just me.” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is there something wrong?” he asked then, staring at the monitor.

Yamada really wished he would've moved his hand.

He didn’t feel ready for physical contact, he didn’t...

He knew that his nerves weren’t going to hold on for long; he just wanted to solve that issue and go home, have dinner and take a scorching hot shower before getting into bed.

Or perhaps, seen the state he was in, a cold shower would've been more appropriate.

“No, it’s nothing Arioka-kun.” he said, trying to smile to him. “I’ll finish here and I’ll get going.” he added, exerting his mind to find a quick solution to make him escape the situation, which threatened to become embarrassing.

He felt the elder’s stare on him, before he stretched his arms over the backrest, starting to bustle about the keyboard.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he asked, pressing a few keys and resetting the program Ryosuke was using, apparently solving the problem. “Done. When we have troubles with the line these things can become capricious. You just have to know how to deal with them.“ he said then, smiling and then grabbing the armrest, making the chair turn. “Now” he went on, glancing quickly outside the window. “Are you still sure you want to go back home?”

Yamada felt his heart stop at that comment, but it lasted only for a moment, and when he turned toward the window he understood what the other meant.

The rain had slowly turned to hail. Pretty thick, too.

He snorted, annoyed by the set back.

“Damn it... I didn’t even bring an umbrella today.” he muttered, more to himself than to Daiki.

“It wouldn’t have done you much good anyway.” the elder replied, looking outside the window. “They look like rocks. I don’t think an umbrella would've done.” he commented, getting away and sitting on the chair in front of the younger’s desk. “Good. Looks like we have some time to spend together, Yamada-kun. There’s a silver lining, right?” he asked, the usual smile on his face.

Ryosuke wanted to reply to that question, but he forced himself to keep quiet.

He was even more nervous than usual, of course. He had never spent time alone with him, and it didn’t make him feel good at all.

He put a finger through the knot holding his tie in place, loosening it and then taking his jacket off, feeling hot all of a sudden.

The elder wasn’t tearing his eyes off of him for a moment, and it didn’t help his anxiety, Yamada was starting to wonder whether he was expecting him to say something, to initiate any kind of conversation, to take the initiative for that time they had to spend together.

Well, he had no idea as to what he was supposed to say, and he already pictured that waiting spent in complete silence, uncomfortable for the closeness of a man he liked so damn much.

He turned his back on him, pretending to put some documents on the shelf behind him, and he barely heard the elder get up, noticing his presence only when he was behind him, making him jump once again.

“Are you tense, Yamada-kun?” he asked, the look on his face apparently mocking, but Yamada didn’t think much of it.

“No. No, I... I’m just annoyed I’m stuck here, that’s all.” he said, feigning a smile.

Arioka shook his head, grabbing his wrist and softly pushing him to sit on his chair, then he brought his hands on his shoulder.

“I'm not buying it, you’re tense. But don’t worry, I’ve been told my hands are magical. I’m sure I can get you to relax in the blink of an eye.” he said, and without waiting for an answer he slowly started to massage him.

Ryosuke tried not to make a sound, staying still under the touch of those hands on him, trying not to think about how many times he had imagined them, how much he had been wanting to feel them.

He felt him move from his shoulders to the centre of his back, then his arms, leaning over him, his face dangerously close to his own.

“Better?” he murmured in his ear, and Yamada couldn’t help but shiver.

“Y-yes.” he stuttered. “It’s better, thank you.” he managed to say, in a whisper that easily betrayed the state he was in.

He heard Daiki chuckle, then the chair was turned again, and they were looking at each other.

“Well, Yamada-kun...” he said, shaking his head. “Can I call you Ryosuke? I don’t like it too forma.” he waited for the other to nod, then he went on. “There’s no reason to keep feigning indifference. I know exactly what you’re thinking, I know it and...” he put his hands on the armrests, leaning again toward him, so close that  Ryosuke could feel his breath on his face. “And it’s what I’ve been thinking about as well.” he whispered, smiling slyly.

Yamada fidgeted on the chair, trying to get up, but Daiki didn’t allow him to.

The elder moved his hands back on his arms, slowly brushing them up, going toward his neck and tie, undoing the knot and taking it off.

“Got nothing to say, Ryosuke?” he asked then, pulling for him to get up, walking toward him and making him back off until he was trapped between his body and the desk. “Or do you want to deny you want this as well?” he asked again, tilting his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Yamada, on his part, didn’t know what to say, nor he knew if he would've been able to actually speak.

His throat was dry, and he felt the skin burning in those spots where he had touched him.

Yes, he wanted it. He had been wanting it since the moment he had stepped inside that office, since the moment he had met him, since he had started looking at him, thinking about how it would've felt to find himself in the very situation he was in now.

He wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t like that, there was no reason to.

“Yes.” he murmured, biting his lip and trying not to let any urge show. “Yes, I want this.” he added, and to remark his words he pushed his hips further, making the elder feel he was half-hard already, offering himself almost shamelessly to Daiki’s laughter.

“Good. Then I’d say we’re on the same page.” was all he said, putting his hands down on the desk behind him and kissing him, harshly, opening his lips and searching for his tongue, tasting him.

Ryosuke willingly kissed him back, trying to look the least uncomfortable possible.

If it was what he wanted, he didn’t see why he should’ve hidden behind a shame he clearly didn’t feel, when he could choose to enjoy the chance he had been given.

The took Daiki’s tie off, his hands going straight to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them fast, while the other took his sweet time taking his clothes off.

Slowly he undid Ryosuke’s shirt, slowly he let it slip off his arm, letting it fall onto the ground; the younger’s hands had already done their job, leaving him almost completely naked, when Daiki had just started taking his belt off, accurately, letting him feel every single movement, making him crave it more and more.

Yamada moaned, loud, leaning against the desk and letting the other play with his body, feeling him ridding him from his pants, nosing the outline of his cock still covered by the boxers, before letting them slip as well down his legs, taking them off, raising his eyes on him with the same smile on his face.

“Ari... Daiki.” Yamada murmured, now letting all his arousal show, pushing against the other who was now kneeling in front of him, breathing too close to his cock, making him feel nothing more than that while he amused himself seeing him go mad to his teasing.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Ryosuke brought a hand behind the elder’s head, brushing his fingers through his hair and pushing him toward himself, a clear hint that Daiki caught perfectly, opening his lips and wrapping his mouth around him, sucking slowly and playing with his tongue on the veins running down the shaft, following their trail until he felt the head press against his throat.

It was a feeling Yamada was sure he had never felt before, and he felt so damn good that he thought he had been a complete idiot for not having found before the courage to make a move on Daiki.

Taken as he was from his mouth on him, he barely noticed how the elder was pushing him to sit on the desk, opening his legs more and bringing his fingers to his rim.

He couldn’t miss, though, the mouth letting him go, moving lower to join the fingers and torturing him again, forcing him to bite on his lip to avoid screaming while that tongue tried to get inside of him, helped by the fingers.

“Daiki... Daiki, more...” he murmured, restlessly, asking for the elder to give him more of that pleasure never experimented before, more of that mouth and those hands, and that desire that was slowly consuming him.

A few minutes later, deeming to have prepared him enough, Daiki stood up again, forcing him to get off the desk and turn around, caressing his back while he pushed for him to bend over.

“Hold on tight.” he whispered in his ear, and Yamada grabbed the smooth surface of the table while the elder clawed his hips and pulled him against himself, making him bend lower before sighing and thrust inside of him.

Ryosuke screamed, this time he couldn’t help it.

He screamed, and as much as that almost brutal intrusion had hurt, he couldn’t help but pushing himself back against the elder’s body, asking straight away from more, asking him to take him as it came, without worrying about anything else.

And Daiki complied, pulling out of his body and sinking back in, deeper than before, his nails still digging in his hips, relishing the way the younger screamed his name.

Yamada felt his knees starting to give out on him, and he just wished he could’ve brought a hand to his cock, but he knew he would've fallen had he done that.

Daiki saw him writhe under the furious rhythm of his thrusts, and slowed down a little, softly pulling out of him and making him turn again, helping him back on top of his desk.

“I want to see you.” he murmured, letting the other wrap his legs around him and getting inside of him again. “I want to see you while you come for me, Ryosuke.”

He brought a hand to his cock, finally giving him some relief, and stroked it faster; it didn’t take much longer for his to see the younger melt in his hold, climaxing and screaming even louder while he pushed himself impossibly close to him.

Yamada felt Arioka’s eyes on him, and he couldn’t have cared less.

All that matter now was the pleasure he felt, that feeling all new, that which, now he was sure, he was the only one capable to give to him.

He felt him move again, faster, scratching his skin harder and leaning over to reach even deeper before coming as well, emptying himself inside of the younger’s scorching hot body.

Daiki got up almost right away, and Ryosuke couldn’t help but groan at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

He kept still on his desk, still propped up on his hands, trying to make his breath go back to a normal pace.

He watched Daiki get dressed quickly, then going back to him and helping him do the same.

“So.” he said almost casually, while he tied Ryosuke’s tie again. “Was it like you had pictured it?”

Yamada didn’t reply and just blushed, as if he had just realized now what had happened.

The elder chuckled, finishing to fix his tie and patting his shoulder, turning it into a caress a moment later.

“It was for me, you know?” he murmured. “No, it’s been even better than I had imagined it for all these months.” he added, then glimpsed outside the window. “The hail has stopped! I’ll get going Ryosuke, before it starts again. See you tomorrow morning... can't wait for it.” he said, quickly kissing his lips before heading toward his desk, picking up his stuff and leaving the office.

Yamada kept still for a moment, analysing the elder’s words.

And when he grasped their meaning, finally, he smiled.


End file.
